


【玹容】后来的我们 Destiny（下）现背

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: lofter同名. 从17到40岁，文中部分现实素材在文末虽然现背但只是同人创作，与真人现实无关-----李泰容端着刚热好的Pizza重新坐回沙发上，香薰的味道使他的思维格外飘忽。电视里刚好在放郑在玹录制的综艺，他熟练地用铲子卷着锅中的蛋液，不时抬起头看向镜头露出依然轻易令少女们尖叫的微笑。





	【玹容】后来的我们 Destiny（下）现背

文中部分现实素材在文末

\-----  
李泰容端着刚热好的Pizza重新坐回沙发上，香薰的味道使他的思维格外飘忽。  
突然席卷全身的寂寞感包裹住他，就像大部分的人打破孤寂的方式，他抓起遥控器打开电视。  
荧光屏上的画面映在黑曜石似的瞳孔中，漂亮的笑容在他脸上铺展开。

电视里刚好在放郑在玹录制的综艺，他熟练地用铲子卷着锅中的蛋液，不时抬起头看向镜头露出依然轻易令少女们尖叫的微笑。

“没想到在玹xi的厨艺居然这么好！平常经常做厚蛋烧吗？~”  
“嗯，年轻时在组合的时候成员喜欢吃，所以做过好几次。”  
“厚蛋烧本身就蛋香浓郁，尝起来汁水充盈。今天在玹还特别加了味啉、芝士和甜牛奶，几乎是甜品的程度了！最能俘获女孩的芳心吧~在玹xi的妻子一定会很幸福~”

郑在玹闻言抬头笑了笑并不回答，低头往空出的半边锅里倒进剩下的蛋液。

李泰容脸上一直保持着淡淡的笑容，仔细观察起荧屏里的郑在玹。岁月好像格外优待他，只给他平添了成熟的魅力，而笑起来脸颊上不变的酒窝则令他拥有反转的纯真感。

黑漆漆的眼珠子目不转睛盯着电视屏，李泰容咬了一口披萨，速冻食品果然不怎么好吃，英俊的脸皱成一团。

\-----  
年轻时的感情冲动而激烈，想大声告诉全世界的心情每天都仿佛要将身体涨破。虽然顾虑到爱豆的身份，他们不断提醒自己要压抑要小心，但总还是藏不住，在镜头前情不自禁一次次或隐晦或直白地表达着满到溢出的爱意。

打歌录制时碰到李泰容生日，郑在玹就带头给他唱生日歌，最后还亲手帮他戴上生日皇冠，嘴唇轻轻擦过他的耳朵压低了声音：“生日快乐，泰容。” 

郑在玹笑得弯弯的双眼中只映着自己的脸，耳畔是成员们与粉丝大声的生日歌，李泰容花了好多力气才忍住没有当场掉下泪来。  
幸福大多数时候都是笼统而虚缈的概念，那一刻他却觉得幸福变成真实坚硬他可以抱得紧紧的东西。

“泰容哥早上肯定被感动得要哭了吧。”

郑在玹笑着倚在墙上看李泰容清洗脸上的奶油。行程结束后成员们给李泰容开了生日趴，当然幼稚的少年人最后又变成了奶油大战。  
李泰容抹了一把脸上的水，拉下毛巾擦干净，笑着瞪了一眼郑在玹：“我答应过粉丝少哭了。”

郑在玹挪过去捧起李泰容的脸来了个深吻，拨了拨李泰容湿掉的刘海，伸手搂住他，勾起嘴角意味深长笑道：“不过有的时候....我还蛮喜欢哥哭的。”

红色立刻飞上李泰容的脸，他再次深刻意识到郑在玹真的长大了。

那天李泰容帮郑在玹洗了头发，郑在玹则帮他洗了澡，与他一起。

-  
等到郑在玹生日的时候，他和金道英准备了惊喜蛋糕出现在了电台节目的录制室。

合影时，他毫无保留地吻上郑在玹还沾着奶油的左脸，撅起的唇热情印在了对方的酒窝上。

照片中李泰容的耳尖跟他的头发一样红。

隔天晚上李泰容枕在郑在玹胸口看后者和徐英浩的电台回放，  
“最近在玹D不是有收到啵啵吗？”  
“是昨天吧？昨天时隔很久从泰容哥那里收到了啵啵~真的很久没有从谁那里收到啵啵了所以有点慌来着，不知道真的会有，昨天吓了一跳，不过真的很高兴。” 脸上带着掩饰不住的笑意。

说话人的唇瓣此时也在屏幕外贴上李泰容的眼角，然后是蕴着笑的眼：“现在换我给哥啵啵吧。”

李泰容的后穴如他此时的心情一般柔软甜蜜。

\----  
公司策划概念压在上头，瞬息万变的市场动向挡在前头，靠个体的努力能改变的东西少得可怜。  
这个产业就像个巨大的迅速滚动的漩涡，身在其中的人都难自由。

作为员工的李泰容和郑在玹，对于公司的一切安排只能点头接受，没有选择的权力。

无限扩张制度的CTN，在韩国市场上是全新的尝试，没有前人的经验供他们借鉴，只能硬着头皮跌跌撞撞摸索着。失败的时候很多，失望与自我怀疑的时刻不计其数。但因为身边有对方的支撑，因为有人陪伴着追逐同一个梦想，这种失落与迷茫最后还是化作了努力的动力。  
然而生活毕竟是生活，它会在你意识不到的时候把你从一起行走的人身边拉远，却对后续故事毫不负责，就像开了一个不怎么好笑的玩笑。

有次李泰容参与了公司的另一个策划，与前辈的组合合作尝试，策划里没有郑在玹。  
于是经常他要么在海外活动，要么与前辈们排练，为了新的目标新的梦想拼搏着，与郑在玹相处的机会越来越少。

到了回韩国为CTN回归录音期间，沉迷于创作上自我探索的李泰容常常在工作室睡觉。  
与队友打完球洗好澡的郑在玹时常会带着买的面包或自己做的紫菜包饭推开工作室的门。  
李泰容便腻在他怀里打一会儿游戏或看看油管养球藻的视频。

郑在玹有时会色情地咬着他的耳朵，低声笑问：“哥有没有想我？”  
磁性的声线贴着耳道打在耳膜上，李泰容往往因此酥麻了半边身子，“想。”  
“哪里想？” 李泰容的脖颈随之被柔软的唇瓣贴住。  
“哪里都想。” 不自觉地红了脸。

肉粘肉地湿哒哒长吻完后，李泰容窝在郑在玹怀里一起看起综艺。  
李泰容笑得前仰后合，大笑道：“你记不记得，上回BN哥也这么说来着！” 笑着却突然意识到了什么，笑容僵在脸上，当时的练习室郑在玹并不在场。

李泰容止了笑，微侧过头小心翼翼地看向郑在玹，后者正沉默着带着淡淡笑意盯着手机屏幕，看不清眼底的情绪。  
察觉到李泰容的目光，郑在玹抬眼对上李泰容，脸上还挂着淡笑，双眼仿似幽深的隧道，轻声道：“怎么了？” 

李泰容抿了抿嘴，凑近快速亲了下郑在玹的唇，眼睛睁得大大回望：“你生气了？”  
“哥怎么会这么想~” 郑在玹咧开嘴笑了，把李泰容整个圈进怀里搂紧，嘴唇蹭着对方的鬓角，“我只是遗憾哥的生活我能参与的部分太有限了。”

两人的生活越来越繁忙。虽然还是不时有一起的行程，但更多的时候都忙于各自的工作。李泰容有新的舞台要准备，新的演唱会要排练，新的歌曲要创作，新的杂志要拍摄。郑在玹有音乐节目的主持工作，有电台的录制，有单人抒情曲的录音，也有新画报要拍。

就算都在韩国，由于不同的行程安排与作息，两人也少有时间相处。郑在玹和李马克吃饭，和中本悠太踢球，和徐英浩逛街，和金道英聊天。李泰容也一样，和金道英买面包，和徐英浩谈心，和郑在玹的二人时光却不知不觉落减着。

偶尔也会做爱，什么都不想地拼命互相索取着身体。毫无保留地接纳，用力地进入挺动，喘息渐平后的呢喃蜜语却消逝着，往往只是疲惫地搂抱着沉沉睡去。

等到忙碌中稍微可以喘口气回看时，才蓦然惊觉原来之间已隔了这么长的距离。

\---  
“我们刚刚做了菜，在玹xi展示了令人惊艳的厨艺，现在是talk time，和在玹xi随便聊聊吧~在玹xi相信命运吗？比如jinx这种所谓坏运气的东西。”

电视上郑在玹笑着垂了垂眼，然后抬起头，眼底沉静，脸上酒窝微微嵌着：

“我有条项链，曾经觉得戴着它的时候好像什么事都会顺利。但后来发现在没有戴它的日子其实也是差不多的，所以现在感觉没有什么jinx了。”

\---  
感情破裂可能根本不需要什么理由。  
可能只是因为，岁月在变迁，人彼此也在变化成长。  
没有误会，也没有天灾人祸，但人与人的相爱相守，就是那么难。

我们总是习惯性地规避冲突，把问题交给时间，好像这样矛盾点就会消失一样。  
最后，时间动手了。

CTN的成员越来越多。初代CTN后来只是一年一次会例行回归下回报粉丝，偶尔开开演唱会。在KPOP这个喜新厌旧的产业中，更多的掌声与欢呼还是属于新人的。  
他和郑在玹不知不觉都变成了大前辈，第三次合约结束后，郑在玹没有再续约，换到了一家以演员为主的公司。

因为郑在玹喜欢，他陪着看了好几遍电影《恋恋笔记本》。

片中男主总是问女主，"what do you want?"

郑在玹后来也问过他这个问题，他本以为自己会脱口而出“你在我身边”，但他没有。  
他回答“CTN和舞台。” CTN之外，舞台就是他的全部。

电影里主角说着罗曼蒂克主义的台词，“你相信爱能把我们一起带走吗？”  
“我觉得我们的爱可以让我们无所不能！”

每对热恋中的情侣都这么想过吧，李泰容抬起手擦了擦眼角，然后笑了起来。  
指尖干干的，他并没有像自己想象的一样流下眼泪。

他突然有种穿越回过去的冲动，穿越到郑在玹递给他冰激凌笑得弯弯问他好不好吃那一天，重新经历一遍那些即使跌跌撞撞并不完美的时光，就像他喜欢的片子《时空恋旅人》里那样。

然而有些事情就算回到过去也并不能改变什么。人生不需要一次又一次的重来。

生活最迷人的地方就在于没法知道另一个选择的好坏。

\---  
李泰容站起身子，拉伸了下有些酸痛的腰背，走到餐桌前捡起信封。发件人的位置写着“郑在玹”三个字，李泰容压抑住心头狂涌上的异样感觉，拆开信封。

里面是一张结婚请柬。

点缀着细碎金箔的淡紫色纸面上的字迹陌生又熟悉，是郑在玹的手写字：

“泰容哥，  
我与敬珠谨定于10月3日晚六点于Noya酒店举行婚礼，诚邀光临。  
郑在玹、白敬珠敬邀。”

没有多余的寒暄字句，简洁公式化的请帖内容反而令李泰容松了一口气。  
他强逼自己忽略掉心底涌上的一丝失落与眼皮上传来的的酸胀感，极慢地勾起嘴角微笑起来，也不知道笑给谁看。

只是如果现在面前有一面镜子，李泰容一定可以看到自己笑得多难看。

郑在玹与女朋友牵着手逛街的照片被媒体曝光后瞬间引爆了网络，接连霸占了好几天的推特趋势与新闻。没过几天紧跟着的结婚消息又使得好不容易降下热度的趋势再次被郑在玹三个字占满。

郑在玹在个人SNS上很诚恳地上传了一封给粉丝的手写信，大概是什么珍惜感激粉丝多年的陪伴与支持，与女友互相了解了很久，慎重考虑后决定步入人生的下一个阶段，举行婚礼，希望粉丝理解云云。  
因为郑在玹态度真诚地表现出对粉丝的在乎与感谢，加上本身后来主要作为演员活动的身份与不小的年龄，粉丝呼天抢地了一阵后很快也接受了。

新娘本身毕业于知名大学，家境良好优雅漂亮，是经营着一家欧包店的素人，粉丝因此对“新嫂子”的接受度很高。

李泰容私下曾悄悄让经纪人帮忙买过那家欧包店的面包，松软而湿润，然而李泰容嚼着嚼着嘴里却满满地都是苦味。

-  
多年前他们在泰国参加一个粉丝见面会的晚上，做完爱后他窝在郑在玹怀里打游戏，郑在玹手悬在床边削着芒果。

郑在玹把一块黄橙橙的芒果块塞到他嘴里，然后低下头舔去他嘴角的汁水，手上继续削着，脸上笑眯眯地带着倦意用撒娇的语气问：“哥10年内有什么想实现的目标吗？”  
李泰容目不转睛地盯着游戏界面，回答：“开一家面包店。”

郑在玹眼睛笑得弯弯地：“那我要开始练练烘焙技术了，老板~” 

十多年过去了，他并没有成为面包店老板，郑在玹也没有变成烘焙专家。

-  
李泰容打开和郑在玹的聊天对话框，不足十条信息，都是简单的问候与祝福。  
最后两条还是今年跨年夜：

“泰容哥，新年快乐！我现在在普吉岛拍戏，天气很好。新的一年希望哥健康快乐！不要让自己太累了。”  
配了一张蓝天碧海的照片。

“在玹也是。新年快乐！新的一年要健康快乐。”  
郑在玹并没有回复。

两人和通讯录里大多数渐行渐远的朋友一样，逢年过节，你祝福一句，我回一句，戛然而止。

李泰容清楚记得当时的自己是如何打了删，删了打，好几次打了长长的一段话，最后想想也都还是删掉了，换上简短的祝福。就连平常给人发信息喜欢发的各种动态表情，他都手指悬在屏幕上很久，终于还是没有点下去。

郑在玹是否也是这样？李泰容想过这个问题，但他不会开口问，也永远无法知晓答案。

当天他在网上刷到了一只大金毛的照片，阳光下憨憨吐着舌头的样子不知为何让他想起了年轻时的郑在玹。自己想着就笑了出来，立刻点开kakao想传过去和对方分享，明明已经选中了图片，最后还是直接上滑退出了软件。

他从来舍不得删和郑在玹的聊天记录，因此手机都拖了很久没换。后来一次彩排时手机揣裤兜里忘了拿出去，跳舞转身时直接掉下了台，彻底摔坏了。

打开新手机的kakao时李泰容怔愣了好一会儿，那些还来不及导出保存的聊天记录，就像那些属于过去的记忆一样，无声无息从他的生活走了出去，他连挽留都来不及。

-  
闪光灯疯狂闪动着，镜头喀嚓声四作。  
新郎新娘决定把婚礼向媒体公开，报道费与礼金收入全部作为善款捐助山火中受灾的民众。

CTN的初代成员全到齐了，从世界各地赶来参加前成员的婚礼。  
李泰容左手坐着中本悠太，右手坐着金道英，穿着笔挺的黑色正装，一直挂着淡笑看着台上。  
主持人突然热情地笑道：“今天CTN的成员们也都来到了现场！队长泰容xi，上来说两句吗？”

李泰容愣了愣，金道英转头看了看他，眼带几分担忧，无数道期待的视线落在他身上。李泰容看向台上一旁站着的新人身上，新娘正恬静笑着，新郎眼底看不清情绪。

李泰容咧开嘴笑得很灿烂，整了整袖口大方走上台，站到话筒前。

“还从来没有在这种场合发过言，有点紧张。” 伴着他的轻笑，台下的宾客也跟着笑起来。

“成员们之间其实有段时间没见面了，今天都因在玹和敬珠的婚礼聚到了这里，真的很高兴。时间过得真是快啊，现在看到在玹，我还是能想起练习生时期我们偷偷溜去便利店，吃了鳀鱼干汤面结果被经纪人哥发现狠训一通的事。”台下传来阵阵笑声。

“在玹和敬珠之间的爱与信任让他们做出了重要的决定，在此作为哥哥，我想祝愿他们婚后互相珍惜彼此，珍惜这段姻缘。希望在玹和敬珠，今后的生活中哪怕遇到摩擦与困难，也都抱着爱去克服，携手度过，永远相爱，永远安定。” 李泰容突然有点恍惚，他出现朦胧的穿越感，仿佛在对十几年前的郑在玹和自己说话。

他转头看向两位新人，笑得很是温柔，静静对上那对久违的琥珀色双眸：

“我的在玹，真的有在好好长大。”

酒店的水晶吊灯过于耀眼了，晕花了李泰容的眼。

也在郑在玹眼球上留下星星碎片。

-  
李泰容走在汉江边上，夜色如水柔柔裹住他。

他舔了口刚刚跑到BR买的纽约芝士蛋糕冰激凌，乳酪味还是那么浓郁，甜蜜得很。

黑眸染着笑意望向天空，今夜首尔的天格外澄净。

-END-

-  
“然后呢  
他们说你的心 似乎痊愈了  
也开始有个人 为你守护着  
我该心安或是 心痛呢

然后呢  
其实我的日子 也还可以呢  
除了回忆肆虐 的某些时刻  
庆幸还有眼泪 冲淡苦涩

而那些昨日 依然缤纷著 它们都有我 细心收藏着  
也许你还记得 也许你都忘了  
也不是那么 重要了

只期待 后来的你 能快乐  
那就是 后来的我 最想的  
后来的我们 依然走着  
只是不再并肩了  
朝各自的人生 追寻了

亲爱的  
回忆我们共同 走过的曲折  
是那些带我们 来到了这一刻  
让珍贵的人生 有失有得  
用新的幸福 把遗憾包着 就这么朝着未来前进了

有再多的不舍 也要狠心割舍  
别回头看我 亲爱的

后来的我们 我期待著  
泪水中能看到 你真的 幸福快乐

在某处 另一个你 留下了

在那里 另一个我 微笑着

另一个我们 还深爱着  
代替我们永恒着  
如果能这么想 就够了

无论是 后来故事 怎么了  
也要让 后来人生 值得  
后来的我们 我期待着  
泪水中能看到 你真的 自由了”

\---歌曲《后来的我们》

-  
\--  
部分现实素材出处（不全）：

·"我有条项链......”---郑在玹，出自 181129 NCT Night Night电台第620回

·带头给哥哥唱生日歌，出自170701 音乐中心录制

·泰容帮在玹洗头，出自181028 coex签售后记

·李泰容给郑在玹庆祝生日，出自180214 NCT Night Night电台 （吻脸为推特官博放出照片）

·“时隔很久从泰容哥那里收到了啵啵......”，出自180215 NCT Night Night电台

· 李泰容经常在Studio睡觉与喜欢看养水生植物视频，郑在玹和队友打球，出自191024 NCT 24hr RELAY Cam计划宣布直播

· 郑在玹做紫菜包饭，出自161022 CT 韩食王韩食王挑战记 Ep1，还有170824 NCT Night Night Ins.

·十年内想开面包店，出自李泰容181028 NCT 127粉丝签售会

·《恋恋笔记本》是郑在玹的人生电影，出自181217 NCT Night Night电台

·李泰容喜欢电影《About Time (时空恋旅人》，出自180603 曼谷Fan Meeting

·在玹和泰容练习完去便利店，吃鳀鱼干汤面被经纪人训，出自180610 NCT Night Night电台


End file.
